


Лунный парк

by mciron2013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: О том, как Люциус отправился на прогулку и что из этого вышло.





	

В кои-то веки выдалось свободное время, и Люциус Малфой твёрдо решил, что проведёт его с пользой. Должен же этот день закончиться чем-то хорошим? Дело было в том, что утром именно Люциус оказался тем, на ком Лорд сорвал злость. Остальное время прошло в боли: мышцы сводило после Круцио, Северус извинялся за то, что не успел пополнить запасы целебных зелий, и от его бурчания становилось только хуже. Часам к шести Антикруциорум был сварен, Люциус опрокинул в себя два флакона сразу и заснул праведным сном невинного мученика.  
Проснулся он около полуночи. В окно пялилась нахальная луна, к счастью, не полная, иначе Люциус и носа бы не высунул из своей комнаты. Хватает и Фенрира, а кого оборотень ещё притащил в поместье, пользуясь бесправностью его хозяев, и подумать было страшно.  
Люциус спустился с крыльца и вздрогнул, уловив шевеление на газоне. «Проклятая птица!» ― мысленно выругался он. Павлин гордо уносил от него подальше свой расправленный хвост.  
Малфой углубился в парк, надеясь, что больше никому не пришло в голову так же прогуляться под луной. Ему очень хотелось побыть в одиночестве. И чтобы никаких Лордов, никаких змей, пленников и идей по захвату мира. Нет, мир захватить было бы очень даже неплохо, но как-нибудь в другой раз.  
Он опустился на мокрую от росы скамью, предварительно с брезгливостью высушив её чарами, поставил рядом трость и стал смотреть на белеющую за деревьями громаду особняка. Было большим искушением представить, что там, внутри, нет чужих людей, там мирно спит Нарцисса, а Драко жжёт свечи не потому, что боится темноты, а просто засиделся за домашней работой... Но он не мог себе этого позволить. Малфои не тешат себя никчёмными иллюзиями, они живут в реальности и пытаются переделать её под себя. Не получается ― тем хуже для реальности. Люциус сообразил, что сейчас как раз не тот случай, и ему стало совсем плохо.  
Луна выползла из-за вершин вязов, осветила лицо Малфоя зеленоватым светом. Он, тёмный маг, должен был любить ночь и всё, что с ней связано. Он и любил ― за исключением луны, наглого изменчивого светила, пародии на солнце. Ночи полагается быть тёмной, чтобы никто не увидел непривычно задумавшегося Малфоя. Возможно, со стороны он даже выглядит печальным...  
Тихо шумела нежная весенняя листва. Становилось холоднее. Шальной мотылёк ударился об щёку Малфоя, отлетел в сторону, скрылся с глаз. Люциус знал, что не следует этого делать, но всё же поднялся и пошёл по аллее дальше, туда, где за кустами жимолости белела крыша беседки. Он не признался бы себе, но в закрытом пространстве ему было спокойнее.  
Беседка, ещё не оплетённая плющом, казалась надёжным укрытием от луны, бередившей горькие мысли. Люциус преодолел три скрипучих ступени и вошёл. Он не сразу понял, что в беседке не один. Темнота за спиной всколыхнулась.  
― Кто здесь? ― спросил Люциус, оборачиваясь и вскидывая трость.  
― Я! ― ответила темнота, и из неё показался смутно знакомый человек. Через несколько секунд Люциус вспомнил: кажется, он был подчинённым Фенрира и отлавливал по лесам прячущихся волшебников. Правда, что он забыл в Мэноре, было неясно.  
― Мистер...  
― Скабиор, милейший, Скабиор.  
― Мистер Скабиор, по какому праву вы здесь находитесь? Я вас сюда не приглашал, ― сказал Люциус, надеясь, что тот уберётся по-хорошему.  
Надеждам не суждено было сбыться.  
― А, да я это... На доклад приходил, к начальнику, значится, ― Скабиор неопределённо махнул рукой. ― Ну, мне и говорят потом: давай, гуляй через ворота. А я не пошёл. Чего мне там делать? И без меня справятся. А парк у вас тихий, приличный такой парк... Не то что лес.  
Люциус попытался предположить, что презренный грязнокровка ухитрился испоганить. Помочился в фонтан? Растоптал кусты? Но если он хоть близко подошёл к склепу...  
― Я правильно понимаю, что вы решили остаться здесь, несмотря на то, что вас попросили уйти?  
― Да кто просил-то? Феня! А его можно и не слушать...  
― А меня, значит, тоже можно не слушать? ― вскипел Люциус, поднимая трость. Печать невезения лежала на всём дне целиком, и прекрасный вечер тоже оказался испорчен.  
― Так это... ― в темноте было плохо видно выражение лица, но по голосу выходило, что Скабиор не на шутку обиделся. ― Да я ж ничего не трогал. Прикорнул малясь и всё.  
― Мне всё равно, трогали вы или нет, ― придушённым шёпотом сообщил Люциус. ― Ваше нахождение в поместье нежелательно.  
― Иначе что? ― удивился незваный гость.  
― Иначе я буду вынужден вышвырнуть вас отсюда собственноручно. И впредь попрошу Фенрира вызывать для докладов кого-то... более понятливого.  
― Вот как.  
― Именно. Прошу вас, сударь. Ворота располагаются в конце главной аллеи.  
Люциус обрадовался, что конфликт исчерпан, можно будет пойти домой, напиться и начать завтрашний день с чистой совестью и больной головой. Однако Скабиор не подозревал о его планах.  
― Ну а что если я скажу, что и после этого мне не хочется уходить?  
― Я ― выполню ― угрозу!  
Люциус покрепче перехватил трость. Скабиор явно был грязнокровкой и вряд ли где-то учился магии. Ничего не стоит уложить его одним...  
«Петрификусом», ― мрачно додумал Малфой, соприкоснувшись затылком с дощатым полом беседки.  
― Ага! ― радостно возопил упомянутый грязнокровка и склонился над Люциусом, не убирая палочку. ― А всё ваши аристократические приёмчики! Пока раскланяетесь, пока то да сё, а у меня уже раз и готово!  
Малфой почувствовал, что дело запахло жареным. Они были в парке одни, а чувство бессилия пугало Люциуса ещё с раннего детства. Скабиор, однако, не собирался больше вытворять ничего кровожадного. Он отошёл, сел на скамейку, заложил руки за голову и принялся разглагольствовать:  
― Сразу видно, что не бывал ты в настоящей заварушке. Поэтому пока ты ушами хлопал, я... Да ладно, что уж тут. Ты полежи, отдохни. А то нервный какой-то. Успокойся. А мне-то ты уже весь сон перебил. Как топал ― с того конца аллеи слыхать было. Ну, чего моргаешь? Э, вот такие, брат, дела...  
Он задумался, рассматривая лежащего Малфоя, а тот смотрел на его вызывающие клетчатые штаны, наверченный на шее шарфик и расслабленную позу.  
― Тебе, наверное, лежать жёстко? ― участливо спросил вдруг Скабиор. ― Бедняжка, привык, небось, к перинам пуховым! Ну, давай я тебя на лавку переложу.  
Было, правда, непонятно, чем, по его логике, лавка мягче пола, но Люциус возразить не мог, а потому промолчал. Он ожидал, что, раз грязнокровка знает Петрификус, справится и с Левиосой, но, к его шоку, Скабиор вдруг неуловимым движением поднялся и подхватил его окостеневшее тело на руки.  
― Ф-фух, тяжёлый! Ну как, удобнее на лавке?  
Люциус лежал навзничь, запрокинув голову и зажмурившись. Проклятый егерь наверняка нарочно положил его так, чтобы лунный свет бил прямо в глаза. Хоть бы облако закрыло эту лживую жёлтую лепёшку!  
― Нравится? ― Скабиор истолковал его жест по-своему. ― Вот и я говорю.  
Он присел на край лавки и принялся беззастенчиво рассматривать Люциуса.  
― Ишь, патлы как лунный свет... ― пробормотал он, и Малфой похолодел, осознав, что он говорит. Неужели? Да этого быть не может!  
― Я ни разу не романтик, ― восхищённо болтал Скабиор, трогая растрепавшиеся пряди. ― А тут ночь, лунища и ты весь такой волшебный ― поневоле станешь!  
Если бы Люциус мог в него плюнуть, он бы сделал это незамедлительно, но, к сожалению, это было ему недоступно.  
― Да что я такой невежливый? ― Скабиор вдруг треснул себя по лбу. ― Петрификус ― это ж неприятно... Даже очень...  
Он поднялся и нацелил палочку на Люциуса.  
― Фините! Инкарцеро! Силенцио!  
«Надо же, какие слова знает!» ― в бешенстве подумал Малфой, изворачиваясь на лавке. Руки у него оказались связаны за спиной, а из-за заклятия немоты он не мог даже позвать эльфов, чтобы те расправились с этим сумасшедшим.  
Точно! Люциусу стало ещё страшнее. Как он сразу не разглядел? Наверняка этот Скабиор и чокнутая Беллатриса ― одного поля ягоды. Судя по восторженной речи егеря, дело обстояло именно так:  
― Про что я? А, про лунищу, значится. Красота, ночь, романтика... Да что ты хмуришься? Романтику, что ли, не любишь? Говорят, ты богатый, небось, одни цифирки на уме? За одну ночь, конечно, тебя не убедить, что поцелуи под луной куда круче, но я уж сделаю что смогу!  
Сознание Люциуса вычленило из этой тарабарщины только слова «поцелуи под луной», и он подозревал, что поцелуями не закончится. День был просто великолепный. Утром его пытали, ночью изнасилуют. Он отчаянно замотал головой, а Скабиор, как нарочно, присел рядом с ним на лавку, запустил обе руки ему в волосы.  
― Красивый... Ты чего, боишься, что ли? Целоваться ― боишься?! Ха, ну ты смешной! Что ж ты с женой делаешь-то, а?  
Люциус почувствовал, что багровеет. Этот мерзавец ещё и посмел строить предположения относительно его личной жизни?!  
― Да тихо, не пихайся, а то и коленки свяжу! Вот что за человек, своего счастья не понимает! ― ругался Скабиор, усаживаясь поудобнее и склоняясь над ним. ― Дурак ты, твоё сиятельство или как там к лордам положено... Бывает, что счастье в таком обличье приходит, что только отплеваться! А всё ж ― счастье...  
Как Люциус понял, этот озабоченный собрался его осчастливить. Пока этого не произошло, он невербальным заклинанием попытался растворить связывающие его верёвки, но не преуспел. Скабиор ласково погладил его по плечу, Люциус отдёрнулся и упёрся в спинку скамейки.  
Луна по-прежнему висела в небе и светила Люциусу в глаза, когда Скабиор оказался совсем близко. «Мерлин!» ― обречённо воззвал Малфой. Он ожидал яростного поцелуя и уже приготовился откусить насильнику язык, но ничего подобного не произошло. Ненормальный егерь прилёг ему на грудь, а обе ладони просунул под затылок. Пару минут они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Взгляд у Скабиора был вовсе не сумасшедший, а наоборот, какой-то вдумчивый. Впрочем, Люциус подозревал, что повреждённый рассудок может проявить себя по-разному.  
Он вздрогнул, когда сумасшедший лизнул его подбородок, и задумался, что хуже, ― быть изнасилованным или обслюнявленным. Малфой был брезглив до дрожи. Однако оставалось только ждать удобного момента и тогда нанести такой удар, чтобы Скабиор забыл дорогу в поместье.  
Егерь осмелел, видя, что он не сопротивляется, и, не подозревая о ловушке, провёл языком по его сомкнутым губам. Люциус зажмурился. Оставалось потерпеть ещё немного ― и тогда... Мокрый язык раз за разом очерчивал его губы, нажатие усилилось. Люциус как бы с неохотой приоткрыл рот. Стоит только мерзкому грязнокровке... хотя бы болтать перестанет... да, его язык вовсе не жалко... мокрый, горячий, напряжё...  
Люциус понял, что произошло, только когда Скабиор отстранился. И его окатило страхом, словно холодным душем. Он сам попался в собственную ловушку. И, судя по довольной физиономии, Скабиор прекрасно всё понял.  
Такого унижения Люциус не испытывал уже давно. От него хотелось закрыть глаза, сбежать... К сожалению, последнее было невозможно.  
― Ты так красиво смущаешься, ― прошептал егерь откуда-то сверху. ― Нет, правда. Ты что, думал, я силой буду? Силой неинтересно... И так, наверное, от Лорда достаётся...  
Люциус не понимал уже ничего. Он знал, что красив, и догадывался, что может вызвать желание и у мужчины, но то, как вёл себя Скабиор, было совершенно непредсказуемым. Мало того, он откуда-то знал про сегодняшние пытки и жалел его. Кажется, к утру они оба окажутся сумасшедшими... Люциус попытался найти хоть какую-то привязку к реальности, чтобы цепляться за неё, и нашёл. Ведь губы ещё помнили чужие прикосновения и... желали их снова. Пора было сдаваться.  
Скабиор внимательно следил за ним, улыбался до ушей.  
― Ну вот, я же говорил! ― радостно прошептал он и склонился снова.  
«Кусайся! ― твердил внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Абраксаса Малфоя. ― Это недостойно чистокровного, ты должен сопротивляться...» Люциус послал его к гиппогрифам и расслабился, начиная находить в своём положении плюсы. В конце концов, брак с Нарциссой давно стал только формальностью, на любовниц не было времени, на бордель тоже; позади ― тюремное заключение и постоянная нервотрёпка... Верёвка, стягивающая руки за спиной, придавала ситуации дополнительную пикантность, луна, словно устыдившись, скрылась за облаком, и ничто не мешало Малфою воспользоваться создавшимся положением в своих интересах.  
После пятого поцелуя в штанах стало тесно.  
― Ого! ― восхитился Скабиор и без тени смущения облапал Люциуса за самое дорогое. ― Как ты смотришь на то, что я тебя слегка раздену?  
Малфой смотрел положительно, сообразив, что причинять ему вред никто не собирается. Скабиор не стал его развязывать, каким-то чудом понял, что он чувствует, просто расстегнул его сюртук и рубашку, обнажил его плечи и сам заёрзал на краешке скамейки.  
― Блин... Тебе говорили, что ты сногсшибательный?  
Люциус как раз в этот момент сдался окончательно, признал, чего хочет. Скабиор сразу отбросил настороженность ― поверил. Взялся целовать и облизывать всё, до чего доставал; Люциус сладко вздрагивал под его языком и проклинал снова не вовремя вылезшую луну, которая освещала всё происходящее.  
Скабиор сполз на дощатый пол беседки, принялся расшнуровывать брюки Люциуса. В ответ на недоумённый взгляд пояснил:  
― Ну не могу же я заставить сиятельного лорда... то есть, конечно, если захочешь...  
Люциус успокоился, видя, что всё стало правильно: прежде всего заботятся о его удовольствии. Но первое же прикосновение губ к напряжённой плоти заставило его дёрнуться.  
― Чего ты? ― нахмурился Скабиор. ― Не откушу, не бойся. Да что ты брыкаешься? Сейчас свяжу, вот честное сло...  
Он остановил свой взгляд на лице Люциуса, медленно потянулся за палочкой, и тот испытал облегчение, когда верёвка обвила его колени. Так было проще. Малфой закрыл глаза и поплыл в вязком тумане, почему-то пронизанном зелёным лунным светом. Все ощущения сконцентрировались внизу живота, подчинились ритмичным движениям. Скабиор умел доставить удовольствие, пусть даже и насильно.  
Люциус решил всё же взглянуть на постыдное зрелище, и ему хватило одного вида того, как тот самозабвенно облизывает его член.  
― М-м, невкушно... ― попытался отплеваться Скабиор, но всё же проглотил.  
Люциус лежал, оглохнув от навалившейся истомы, из которой его вывела болтовня пришедшего в себя егеря:  
― Ну вот, а ты сопротивлялся. Понравилось же? Вот что бывает, когда себя отпускаешь наконец. А что счастье невзрачное, так это ерунда...  
Люциус не очень слушал, приподнялся, всё ещё с расстёгнутыми штанами, кивнул Скабиору на верёвки. Тот понял, отменил заклятие. Люциус потёр запястья, застегнулся, сверху вниз посмотрел на егеря, который сидел у его ног так, будто всю жизнь намеревался пробыть его комнатной собачкой.  
― Фините, ― снова сказал Скабиор.  
― Тебе идёт, ― сообщил Люциус охрипшим голосом. ― Но я ни на кнат не верю, что ты на самом деле такой покорный, как сейчас притворяешься.  
Скабиор развёл руками, держась с такой невозмутимостью, как будто ему каждый день приходилось отсасывать изголодавшимся по ласке лордам.  
― И откуда ты знал, что мне плохо? ― задумчиво спросил Люциус. Егерь тут же посерьёзнел.  
― Тайна. Но тебе скажу. У меня дар есть, я других людей чувствую.  
― Эмпатия, значит?  
― А хрен его знает, я книжек умных не читал. Посмотрел на тебя и подумал ― а почему бы и нет? И я тут не спал, я тебя караулил. А остальное ― эта, как её... импра...  
― Импровизация.  
― Ага, она.  
Люциус нечаянно опустил глаза на оттопыренные клетчатые штаны и испытал укол того, что другие люди называли совестью.  
― Иди сюда.  
― Куда это ― сюда? ― насторожился Скабиор.  
― Ко мне, ― усмехнулся Люциус. ― Романтика, говоришь... Как ты, я не умею, уж извини...  
Судя по заблестевшим глазам, Скабиор был согласен на что угодно. Люциус не отказал себе в удовольствии помучить его, послушал исступлённые ругательства шёпотом, переходящие в скулёж, и наконец милостиво позволил испачкать себе руку.  
― Садюга... ― восхищённо выдохнул егерь, уняв дрожь, и уставился на Люциуса. ― А ещё такой невинной жертвой притворялся, связать просил...  
Малфой довольно усмехнулся: похоже, он любую ситуацию сумеет обернуть себе на пользу. Растрёпанный Скабиор думать не мешал, вздохнул, приобнял за плечи.  
Луна опускалась на другую сторону неба, вычерчивая их тени на дощатом полу, и Люциус больше не ненавидел её. Ведь он не мог с ней ничего сделать, а зачем тогда волноваться? Так же и с Лордом. Остановить его безумие было невозможно, нужно было спасаться, спасать семью, дом...  
― Придумал, что ли, что-нибудь?  
Люциус вздрогнул.  
― Да не бойся, я не скажу никому... Я б на твоём месте тоже сбежал...  
― Я не сбегать, ― мысль почти оформилась. ― Ты про родовые чары знаешь что-нибудь?  
― Обижаешь. Конечно знаю. Я что, грязнокровка, что ли?  
Люциус уставился на егеря.  
― Ну, я в третьем поколении чистокровный, ― смутился тот. ― С тобой не сравнюсь, конечно. Но про чары знаю.  
Ладно, посмотрим, решил Люциус. Скабиор завозился, притянул его к себе.  
― А я сначала подумал, что ты романтикой проникся, ― фыркнул он. ― Эх, лунищ-ща... Не, я не оборотень, ты не подумай чего. Просто луну люблю.  
― Пожалуй, я теперь тоже, ― признался Люциус. Было спокойно.  
― Я говорил, тебе понравится, ― сонно пробормотал егерь.  
― Спать надо в спальне, ― укорил его Малфой.  
― Да где ж она, та спальня? И-эх, дом мой лес и овраг...  
― Какой ещё овраг? Спальня в доме.  
Скабиор тут же проснулся, прищурился.  
― Приглашаешь? Да ну, неужели?  
Люциус поднялся со скамейки. Скабиор отправился за ним, видимо, больше из любопытства, чем веря, что его действительно оставляют на ночь.  
― А что, спальня-то случаем не твоя будет? ― ёрничал он.  
Люциус резко остановился посреди аллеи:  
― Если так настаиваешь, выделю гостевую.  
Скабиор задумался. Морщины бороздили его лоб.  
― Не, не надо гостевую, ― наконец выдал он. ― Всегда хотел посмотреть, как лорды живут. Кстати, ты за свою сиятельную задницу не боишься?  
― Ты за свою побойся, ― гордо ответствовал Люциус, задетый за живое.  
Было уже почти утро, когда они решили, что пора спать. С Малфоя вправду хватило новых впечатлений, и он, засыпая, машинально вертел на пальце перстень главы рода.  
― Ты только завтра, когда соберёшься диверсию устраивать, жену свою вместе со всеми не выкини, ― зевнул неугомонный Скабиор на другой половине кровати, закопался в подушки. ― Она ж только через брак в твоём роду...  
Люциус подскочил, сон сняло как рукой.  
― И меня предупреди. Не хочу головой в лужу, у тебя там большая лужа за воротами...  
Малфой рухнул обратно на постель. Пожалуй, к списку остающихся нужно прибавить ещё одного.  
И почему он раньше никогда не гулял в парке под луной? Он не знал, есть ли такая примета, но вполне материальное счастье сопело у него под боком. Наверное, есть.

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - AXEL F.


End file.
